New Teacher
by Dingo
Summary: Harry Potter/PR. The aftermath of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rocky, Professor Dumbledore and Adam's little trip.
1. Coming To School

   All stories need a beginning. All stories need an event. All stories need characters. So, without any further ado, these are the characters. There is Harry Potter, who is one of the main focuses. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. He still is the Boy-That-Lived, but the story is not happening now, it happened then. So he was the Boy-That-Lived. Hermione Granger. She was one of Harry's best friends, a Muggle-born witch and was the best witch in the year, possibly one of the best in the school. Ron Weasley was another one of Harry's friends, a veritable fountain of firstly, information, since his dad works in the Ministry for Magic, and secondly, fun, just because he's Ron. Albus Dumbledore plays a small but vital part, as the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And of course, one person has to be a secret (A.N. Guess who it is. You'll probably be right). That is one of the other main characters. Now, if you have gotten the main characters down, let's move onto the beginning…

   "Who do you reckon's gonna be the Defence against Dark Arts teacher this year?" Hermione asked.

   Ron shrugged. "Dunno." His face changed a little, like he remembered something. "I do know there's going to be a new subject," he told them.

   Harry looked interested. "New subject? There's no time in the day for a new subject!"

   "Unless you want Hermione's Time Turner," Ron muttered. As Hermione glared he moved back on to the partially different subject. "Dad's pretty sure it's a compulsory one, but he said something about Dumbledore making it one of those classes where there's a couple of set times, and you can go any one of those, or go more than once a week." Ron shrugged. "Complicated."

   "You're telling me," Harry agreed.

   "Albus, do you think it's wise?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked worriedly. Albus Dumbledore chuckled.

   "For all your experience and wisdom, Minerva, you are such a…what is the Muggle word?…worrywart."

   "I do not worry," she said huffily. "I am just…concerned over the teachers that come to this school for the Defense job," she finished.

   "I am certain," Albus began, his eyes twinkling, "I am certain that neither one of the teachers here for either of the newly available jobs will pose a threat or will harm any of the students."

   "Even so, Albus," she hissed. "Rehiring him won't get you any points with the Ministry, and creating a new subject will just add to the children's workload!"

   "As I have told you, Minerva, there is little to no work involved with the introduced curriculum." Dumbledore paused at the door to the Great Hall. "I trust you have no other complaints?"

   Professor McGonagall sighed. "Not at this point," she said over her shoulder as she started towards the entryway for the first years.

   Blue (A.N. Are his eyes blue?) eyes appraised the students and teachers flooding into the Great Hall. Familiarity filled him as he saw old faces, both friendly and…reserved. The eyes skimmed particularly over the Gryffindors, some of whom were looking towards the High Table. He heard little whispers, low mutterings, and a few light undertones, most of which seemed directed towards him.

   " 'Ow are yeh doin', Professor Lupin?" a voice asked from next to him. He turned to see Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher grinning at him. "Was right glad to hear yeh were comin' back to 'Ogwarts."

   "Thank you, Hagrid," he smiled, lowering his voice slightly through Dumbledore's speech. "I was glad to hear I was coming back, too."

   They fell silent as the first years filed up to the Sorting Hat, and as the first witch, 'Analay, Matilda,' became a Hufflepuff. Lupin's eyes wandered, over Gryffindors, noting Harry, Ron and Hermione especially, over Ravenclaw, who were cheering as 'Chaney, Micheal,' joined them, Hufflepuff, who were smiling politely at the noise from the other table, and Slytherin, who were whispering to each other, especially Draco Malfoy.

   As the Sorting ended, Dumbledore stood. "I welcome you all back to Hogwarts, and hope your holidays were not as boring as school." Muffled giggles followed this statement. "Now, onto the start-of-term announcements. Mister Filch, our caretaker, would like to inform you that Canary Creams, no matter how delightful…" His gaze snaked over to the Gryffindor table, which shifted in their chairs uncomfortably. "Are now banned, due to the fact that the feathers scattered over the castle are in no state to be stuffed into cushions. A Quidditch meeting, for each house, shall be held several weeks into term, regarding the fact that quite a number of team members graduated last year. And finally, it is my great pleasure to re-introduce to you Professor Lupin, who has decided to be re-employed as our Defense against Dark Arts teacher…" Lupin gave a small smile as Harry clapped Ron on the back. "And finally, all fifth years will have a new subject, of which there are four set times per week. You can go to one, two, three or all of those times a week, although you must have gone at least twice in a fortnight."

   Dumbledore clapped his hands. "But now, there are only two words for me to tell you now. Eat up!" There was a loud round of applause as the plates and cups filled with food and drink.

   "Yes, Rock, I'm sure…" a voice said impatiently as a voice from the other end of the mobile phone asked something for the six hundred and fifty-eighth time. "This place is as safe as you can get…" Dark eyes rolled towards the ceiling as the mind behind them wondered why he had gotten Dumbledore to help enchant a way for wizard/Muggle communication. "Yes, I know the Command Centre was probably safer, but this is second…well duh, Rock, the Command Centre is now a pile of you!…yes, I know it's funny and yes I have been practicing…is that Kim I hear?" A thankful smile crossed the tan face. "Go get your lover-girl. Yes, I will call…" He lowered his voice. "Or send a Howler. Yes, now bye!" He hung up the phone with a great deal of relief. The tan faced smoothed, and a lithe body started an elaborate kata, a lot of the times the force of a kick sending him into the air.

   "You have to be the Physical Defense teacher," a voice said warmly from the doorway. The figure didn't stop moving; in fact, the speed increasing, as if the extra momentum was going to go into a fight.

   "Who wants to know?" the figure asked, the speed staying at the same fast level.

   "Professor Remus Lupin, Defense against Dark Arts," Lupin introduced himself. "And you are?"

   The moving body slowed down steadily, so by the time he spoke again he had almost stopped. "My name is Adam Park, but I suppose most of the staff will be calling me either Professor Park or Adam." The spinning finally stopped, and Professor Lupin got his first look at the teacher. First thing he noticed was that this boy was _young_. When Professor Lupin had been here two years ago, he had been tied with Snape for the youngest, and he was no spring chicken, crossing the wrong side of thirty a few good years ago. The man in front of him was barely older than the oldest student in the school, hitting twenty if that. He had tan features, Korean or Asian mainly, and had dark hair and eyes.

   Lupin held out is hand. "Well, nice to meet you," he said warmly. They shook, but Lupin didn't let go. "Did you go to Hogwarts?" he asked inquiringly.

   Adam shook his head. "No. I lived in America until I was asked to come to Hogwarts to teach." He caught the look the Professor had and he shook his head. "I'm not a Muggle; just didn't come to Hogwarts. Was taught by correspondence. My parents didn't want me flying to England every year."

   Lupin shook his hand once again. "Well, it was nice meeting you, and I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the following year?"

   Adam nodded. "I believe so."


	2. The First Class

Disclaimer: All hail Saban and J.K. Rowling. 

Author's Stuff: Sorry for this not being in the first chapter. Um…thanks to Ibonekoen, for reading a lot of my stuff and encouraging me to write more. Thanks to the people who review. Thanks to Adam, for…I don't know what for. Thanks to my favourite authors (if you don't know who they are, click on my name, then go down to Favourite Authors). Thanks to Khandreia, for letting me finish 'Chance of a Lifetime' and turn it into 'A Different Shade of Red'. Uh, thanks to ninemsn.com, for letting me sign up with Hotmail. Thanks to my primary school, who only put up a group photo and fortunately you can't recognize me all that much. Thanks to the people who make the lime cordial, it's what keeps me hyper and lovable. Now, I'm going to stop because otherwise I'll be thanking Kellogs for making my favourite brekkie cereal.

   "So who do you reckon's going to be doing the new subject?" Hermione asked. 

   Ron rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't been listening, 'Mione, that's exactly what we've been debating for the last hour." The last hour had been History of Magic, and talking about the new subject was way more interesting than whatever Professor Binns was teaching. The first lesson possible of their new subject was in…"Eek! Five minutes!" Harry gasped. They started running full pelt towards the until-now unused classroom. 

   Adam raised an eyebrow as he watched the next few students enter the classroom. Ron Weasley…a bit outspoken, his father worked at the Ministry. Hermione Granger…best witch in the year, all subjects. Harry Potter…good at Defense against Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and barely scraping by with his Potions mark. The dark corner he was in concealed him from all but the keenest of magical sight, and none of the pupils had noticed him yet. A wicked grin crossed his face. Not yet. 

   "Alright, alright, sit down!" an impatient voice said in general. The voice scared most of the people in the room s**tless. Harry sat. Since there weren't any chairs, he sat on the floor. With a doubtful look at his friend, Ron sat, pulling down Hermione. The rest of the class followed, until there were approximately twelve kids sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

   Hermione raised her hand cautiously. The voice answered. "Yes, Hermione?" 

   She jumped at the pronunciation of her name, not thinking that this voice would know it. "Are you in the room, Professor?" she asked curiously. 

   The desk at the front of the room gave a jump, and a book flew onto the top of it. "Of course I am. How else would I teach?" 

   Seamus said without raising his hand. "Then where exactly are you?" 

   "A good question," the voice answered. Suddenly hands gripped his shoulders. Seamus screamed. "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't answer it?" The hands lifted, and the man behind them walked to the desk. The dark profile let no one see the teacher clearly; only that he was supple and fairly tall. As he turned, light fell on his face, illuminating well-cut features. "I am fairly sure that none of you would know what this subject is. So you can put your minds to rest, and so I can start teaching as soon as possible, your newest subject is Physical Defense."


	3. Questions And Eavesdropping

   "Physical Defense?" Dean asked. "Like karate and stuff."

   "Like 'karate and stuff'," the man acknowledged. He added, "It won't just be karate. I'll be telling you how to disguise yourselves, defend yourselves and you might even learn to fight a few…things…I've brought along…without magic." He stopped. "Now where are my manners? I know all your names, why shouldn't you know mine?" He waited a pause. "You all may call me one of two things. One, Professor Park, which gets a bit boring after a while, or you can just call me Adam." Harry could almost feel Hermione's nose wrinkling as she digested this part of un-scholarish behaviour. "I will be calling you by your first names, and in this class, it will be necessary to come in Muggle clothing. If you don't have any, I'm sure there are a lot of your friends who would be happy to share." The black dressed man slouched against the desk. "Now, since I had nothing planned for this lesson, I'll start off by the introductions. I'll ask a question, that all of you have to answer, then one of you can ask me a question. Sound fair?" Adam smiled sarcastically at all the reluctant nods. "Nice to see all of you are enthusiastic. First off, name your favourite subject. We'll start with Hermione."

   "Transfiguration, Professor Park," Hermione said as he winced at the name.

   "Harry?"

   "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

   "Ron?"

   "Care of Magical Creatures."

   Adam went through the class, most being Transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts or Charms. As they all finished, he children raised their hands for the questions. He chose Neville.

   "Did you come to school at Hogwarts? If so, what house were you in?"

   Adam perched on his desk. "I never came to Hogwarts, since I lived in America until three days before the beginning of term. But from what I gather of the houses, I think I'd probably be in Gryffindor, Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

   "My turn. Birthdays."

   "September twenty-second, Professor Park."

   "July thirty-first, Adam."

   "January sixth."

   They continued again until everyone was done. Adam chose Lavender as his next questioner.

   "How old are you?"

   Adam grinned, although not as if he enjoyed the question, more like he had expected it. "My friends would probably have something to say about this, but I'm barely eighteen. They think I'm almost twenty." Adam looked down at his watch. "That's all the time we have for today, but unless all of you want to be asked pretty much the same questions, or for some reason want to know more about me, don't bother coming to any classes until next week. Now, bugger off."

   "Out of all the lessons, I have to say Adam's was the best," Harry said after a full week of classes. Hermione snorted.

   "The best? That man has no idea on how to run a class," she said slightly snobbishly. "He's like a younger, more sarcastic Professor Snape."

   "Why? Cause he does it a fun way?" Ron asked, managing not to shake some sense into the girl.

   "Shh!" Harry hissed as they came up to a spare classroom. He signaled them to stop, and they did, flat against the wall and eavesdropping…listening, thought Harry…to the conversationalists inside.

   "Rocky, no…look, Andros did what he had to. Killing him is justified…I killed more than the team put together…okay, maybe us two put together, but we'd still outnumber them." A slight pause. "What, you expect me to come over and go Avada Kedavra?" 

   Harry felt a jerk in his insides as he heard that. Avada Kedavra…the killing curse. Only Ron's pinch brought him back to the present. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, and listened closer.

   "Yeah, Rock, she killed. Hundreds and hundreds. But do you realize…" His voice dropped, and even when Harry strained he couldn't pick up any more. He silently motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him as he walked towards the Gryffindor common room. 


	4. The Second Class

Short, yeah, but wouldn't you rather a lot of short chapters in quick.okay, maybe not-so-quick.succession? Okies, people, look forward to.a whole of something. It's holidays, people, and I graduated! (Not high school) (Not university either) (I looked like a total dork in the yearbook) Anyways, Merry Christmas Eve-Eve!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked as they entered the common room, which was thankfully empty.  
  
"I have no idea," Harry replied, plopping down into one of the chairs that circled the fireplace.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, her eyes flashing. "Professor Park was talking to someone about killings, murders, and how he and the guy he was talking to had killed more than a whole team!"  
  
"How would you know?" Ron asked. "I seem to remember someone absolutely positive that Snape was trying to kill Harry. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, that was.you, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione got up, anger written all over her face. "Since you conveniently forgot something, Mister Weasley, I'll remind you. You were the one who was sure Snape was trying to kill Harry."  
  
Ron gave a disbelieving snort. "So you don't think it's possible for a former Death Eater to be bad, but you're convinced that one of the only cool teachers at Hogwarts is now a cold-blooded killer."  
  
Hermione said nothing, just sank lower into the chair and sulked.  
  
The next Physical Defense lesson Adam said they would do anything happened on a Tuesday. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the classroom almost ten minutes early, somehow not surprised that Adam was practicing. He slowed, coming out of the trance-like state he had been in. The professor finished facing towards them, and his eyes showed expectance.  
  
"Ron, Hermione and Harry. Why is it that you three are usually the ones who put in appearances at a suitable time?" he asked, picking up a nearby towel.  
  
"Uh, there's still a few minutes to go, Professor," Hermione piped up.  
  
"So there is." Adam cocked his head. "In fact, I hear the rest of them coming."  
  
In ten minutes, all had been assembled. All had on Muggle clothing, some looking more comfortable than others.  
  
"Now," Adam began as he stood in front of the students. "All of the things I will teach you this year are to be used only in defense. Any uses of these moves in attacking goes against all morals of martial arts, whether it be boxing, karate, kung-fu or tae-kwon-doe. The only exception to this rule is professional matches, like World Wrestling Federation matches, Olympic judo matches or sparring. All I will teach you in this class is defense moves, although I think most of you would rather do tornado kicks. Now, pair up. Preferably boy/girl."  
  
Harry was grabbed by Hermione, which left Ron to take Lavender. Adam continued, "Now most of you probably would have heard of this, but it's one of the most common things muggers, et cetera do. Now, the boys, or the biggest, go behind the girl, and put an arm around her neck, like in a headlock. Pay attention those with younger siblings, because this really does work."  
  
Harry flopped into the comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. "I'm beat," he groaned as he heard Hermione and Ron stumble towards him.  
  
Adam had put everyone through a lot of work, and physically Harry was quite alright, despite Hermione being a bit eager and landing him with a good bruise on the ribs. Mentally, he was aching, partly from the fumes from Divination, which had been straight afterwards, but partly from some of the things Adam had said. The teacher had McGonagall's and Snape's gift of keeping classes quiet, but in addition the quiet-spoken young adult had undeniable ways to make you take mental notes on all that he said.  
  
Hermione looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about the ribs, Harry,' she said again.  
  
"Herm, they're alright,' he assured her, opening one eye a crack. He yawned. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," Ron said as Harry passed him.  
  
"Night Ron, Hermione."  
  
  
  
Teaser sentence/s for next chapter: "I'm looking for Adam Park. Is he anywhere around?"  
  
"Hi Rock." 


	5. Disguises And Magic

Good morning, good day, good evening, good night, hello, hi, Guten Morgen, Guten Tag, Hallo, aloha. No idea on what Seamus looks like (Can't remember the movie that well) so I made some stuff up. Oh, and Hogwarts isn't on like, the sort of island like thing it's on in the movie, it's like in a middle of a forest or something. (Was it just me, or does that sound too valley-girl for comfort?)

   Almost a month after the first productive Physical Defense lesson, Adam moved on to a different part of the subject, the first part he had talked about that involved magic.

   "Disguises," he started, glancing around the class. "The easiest way out of a situation where you can't be yourself." He pointed at Seamus. "Seamus, come up here." Seamus stood and walked over to about two metres away from Adam, where the teacher had pointed. "A lot of these spells are easy, but a few of them need an extra witch or wizard, for a little extra power." He picked up his wand, which was always sitting on the table and pointed it at Seamus, asking, "Girl, boy, or monster?"

   Seamus frowned. "You decide."

   "Fair enough." Adam flicked his wand and shouted, "Liara-De Shalla!"

   There was a pop, a small amount of smoke and a gasp from the students. Seamus's light brown hair had changed colour, going to a deep red/brown colour. His eyes had completely changed, starting off a wide, dark blue, ending up a slanting green. The clothes had changed, from a normal Muggle red T-shirt and blue shorts to a flowing, delicate yellow top and a pair of black knee-length dress pants. Unmistakably, he had changed from Seamus Finnigan to a beautiful Chinese girl. (A.N. Think Trini, with redder hair and green eyes)

   Harry found his voice, becoming the first to speak. "Stay like that, Seamus, and you'll have to fight the guys off with a stick."

   Seamus snapped, "Oh, shut up!" but even his voice had changed, from a normal boy's tone to a musical sound, high and light.

   That did it. The whole class cracked up, even Adam, at the look on Seamus's face.

   "Sorry again, Harry," Dean apologized as he passed.

   "Why does everything weird happen in Adam's class?" Harry moaned, indicating the dark purple strands that had been his black mess of hair. (A.N. Bright purple. Think Cadbury chocolate wrapper purple)

   "Don't ask me," Ron told him, pointing at the dark shade of his skin, looking slightly strange, considering he still had the bright red hair of a Weasley. (A.N. Dark dark dark tan, not black like Zack's or TJ's)

   "Especially don't ask me,' Hermione said, drawing attention to the change she had overtaken. Gone was the normal Hermione; this one could have easily beaten any celebrity for the cover of any magazine she wanted. The curly/frizzy mane of hair was slicked down, keeping the dark brown colour. Her skin was tanned, making her now bright blue eyes stand out. She was…amply endowed…below the neck, and looked as if her body was the body of a twenty-year-old, not the schoolgirl she was. The clothes were kept the same, a simple black miniskirt and a tight-ish black sleeveless top; a black leather jacket slung over one shoulder. (A.N. Part Ashley, with blue eyes and straight hair)

   They headed towards the gardens, to laugh off the effects of the class, but unfortunately Draco Malfoy had to make an appearance.

   "Potter? Weasel?" he asked in amazement. "I thought you couldn't look any uglier, but I guess you've proved me wrong."

   "You should be used to it, Malfoy," Harry said calmly. "A stupid bloke like you? Always making mistakes."

   "Shut your mouth Potter, before I shut it for you."

   "Oooo, we're really scared," Ron mocked.

   "A stupid git like you, Malfoy? Why would we be scared of you?" Hermione asked, entering into the conversation. Malfoy opened his mouth before turning to look at her. His mouth stayed open.

   She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Close your mouth Malfoy," she said as the three passed. "You're catching flies."

   Hermione gently put a finger under his chin and pushed upwards, closing his mouth for him. She drew him closer, winking at him before leaving.

   "Harry, could you do me a favour?" Hermione asked quickly as soon as they got out of range. "Get a jet of water out of your wand so I can wash my hand?"

   "What was the flirting for?" Ron asked as were sitting beneath a tall tree near the lake, watching the giant squid sunbake and occasionally flipping fish out of the water.

   "If a dirty Mudblood flirts with him, something is terribly wrong in his universe. So," she grinned slyly, "I wanted to put a spin on his world."

   They all started laughing, and kept chatting over the effects their classmates have suffered, staying mostly on Seamus, who hadn't fully regained the looks of a boy, Neville, who still looked vaguely like a goblin, and Lavender, who had unexpectedly changed into a half-cat, half-girl. (A.N. Kat halfway through morphing from cat to girl)

   Rocky squinted through the glasses Adam had given him. Magically endowed, they let him see Hogwarts, and after the first sight, would keep him seeing it. A majestic castle rose before him, and as he wasn't one to turn and run from weird things, he took off the glasses. He saw three teens under a tree that he was sure hadn't been there before (the teens, not the tree). He walked up to hear the purple haired boy say, "Things could have been worse. You could have been turned into a guy."

   "Excuse me, I'm looking for Adam Park. Is he anywhere around?" a deep voice asked. The three whirled around so quickly he was sure they probably would have broken their necks.

   "Adam Park?" the red-haired one asked. Rocky thought to himself that the poor kid must have been on the wrong end of the gene pool, being unlucky getting the two clashing features, namely his hair and skin.

   "Yeah," he confirmed. "He's a teacher here?"

   "Oh, Professor Park," the girl said, making Rocky glance back twice. If the girls were this good around his age in England, maybe he'd move here permanently. _Think of Kim, think of Kim,_ he coached himself. 

   "Adam, Herm," the purple haired one corrected her, in a tone of long suffering.

   "Yeah, Adam, Hermione," a voice came from behind them all. Rocky looked over his shoulder to see his old friend.

   "Hey, Adam."

   "Hey, man, how's Kim? And the rest of the old crowd?" Adam asked, encasing the man in a strong, friendly hug.

   "Kim's fine, she says hi, and so would everyone else if they knew I was here."

   Adam lost his smile. "They don't know?"

   Rocky leaned towards him. "Can we finish this off in private?" he asked softly, reminding Adam that three of his students were listening intently.

   Adam glanced at the three, reminded of the state they had walked out in. "Harry, Ron and Hermione, this is a good friend of mine from America. Are you all okay with the…" he motioned to his face, indicating the hair, etc.

   "We're fine thanks, Adam," Harry said for the group.

   Adam nodded, but lifted his wand anyway, muttering, "Liara Un-Shallan." The spell had no visible effect, but he told them, "All the stuff should be gone by the morning."

   "How long is it supposed to stay on for?" Hermione asked in interest.

   Adam flashed her a rare grin. "Let's just say Seamus will have time to get in touch with his feminine side before it disappears." He directed Rocky in the direction of the castle, saying over his shoulder, "Thank you for not telling Rock a bogus story or something."

   "No problem," Ron told him. They watched the duo disappear through the trees.

   Hermione suddenly sat bolt upright. "What was the name of the guy who Professor Park was talking to about killings?" she asked urgently.

   Harry searched his head, and came up with an answer the same time Ron did.

   "Rock."

Oooooo, spoooooooky! Pity it's Christmas, not Halloween. Deranged 'killers' on the loose, three spooked kids…what more could you ask for?

Actually, a pack of reviews would be nice…


	6. The Old Friend

"So, what brings you to merry old England?" Adam asked as they walked down the corridor to his classroom.  
  
Rocky stopped in front of a painting of a man with a bluish face. "I will never forgive you for that little _incident_ in grade six."  
  
Adam laughed. "Come on Rock, it got you more attention from girls than you had ever had before."  
  
"You making my face blue does not bring the sort of attention I want, thank you very much," Rocky said huffily. He grew serious. "I'll tell you once we." He motioned to the doorway.  
  
  
  
Harry whispered to Ron, "They're inside." He could vaguely hear the message being repeated to Hermione as he strained to see if the coast was clear. He snuck forwards, feeling Ron and Hermione keep together as well as they could under the Invisibility Cloak. They stopped just before the doorway. Harry and Ron tried to listen as well as they could, while Hermione kept repeating a slight Memory Charm to make anyone who was going to turn down the corridor walk past them without noticing either themselves or the people in the room. Low mutters came out of the room, although they could be heard clearly from where Harry sat.  
  
  
  
"So why come all the way here?" Adam asked Rocky. "I know it can't be the weather."  
  
Rocky nervously turned the gold ring on his hand nervously. Adam noticed, but ignored the fact Rocky was nervous enough to start playing with his wedding ring. _He gets up and paces, we're in deep s**t,_ Adam thought.  
  
"You know about the Countdown, right?" he asked.  
  
Adam nodded. "I was there, you twit."  
  
"You know how Zordon." Rocky stared at the floor, but Adam nodded, getting the message. Rocky didn't like to talk in-depth about what ended the war. "Well, the wave only destroyed the people who were attacking."  
  
Adam sat heavily on a student's chair. "So some are still out there? No one been attacked, though? Everyone's okay, right?" he asked.  
  
Rocky looked up, looking somewhere around Adam's shoulder. "Yeah, everyone's fine.but."  
  
"But what?" Adam asked, sensing something was really wrong.  
  
Rocky met his eyes. "There's someone after you." After a deep breath, he let out the bombshell.  
  
"Scorpina's in Europe," he said quietly. 


	7. Why Me?

Adam blinked. "Scorpina," he mused. "Why couldn't she have gone after Tommy, or Billy for God's sakes?"  
  
Rocky shrugged. "No girl can resist your wily charms," he said jokingly. Rocky was suddenly pelted by the nearest possible objects. Adam suddenly looked towards the door.  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged at Ron as he pulled at the black sleeve of the Boy That Lived's robes. "No, Ron, I don't know what they're talking about."  
  
Hermione shushed them as Colin Creevey passed by, eyes a little more distant than usual. "Shut up! I can't do this if you make noise."  
  
Harry glanced upwards, and his heart gave an unpleasant leap.  
  
Adam was standing above them, and they had removed most of the Cloak.  
  
  
  
"So," Adam said as he paced in front of the three students sitting in the chairs. "I'm sure you have questions. I have answers."  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Who is Scorpina?"  
  
Adam sighed. "Possibly the ultimate jilted ex-girlfriend. For some reason she took a fancy to me, and now she won't let me go."  
  
Rocky snorted. "Possibly? Man, she had the whole universe full of guys her own species and she chose _you_? This is some screwed-up dimension we live in. Sorry, kids," he said as an afterthought.  
  
"No problem. Who's Zordon?" Ron asked.  
  
"Zordon…Zordon was probably the greatest mage of all time." Adam frowned as Rocky suddenly coughed, sounding suspiciously like "Time-warp!"  
  
"Anyways," Adam continued. "The rest I can't explain until I speak to Professor Dumbledore…who is coming down the corridor now."  
  
  
  
"Adam, Harry, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore paused as he saw the other member of the party. "I don't believe we've met."  
  
"Rocky DeSantos, sir," Rocky introduced himself, shaking hands with the Professor.  
  
"So, Professor Park, what's this about?" Adam saw Professor Dumbledore take a small glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"They're here because if they aren't then they'll be searching around for answers, and just making a general nuisance of themselves," Ada said. Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled innocently.  
  
Adam scratched his head. "Well, Headmaster, it's a very long story. I wasn't exactly truthful that time you sensed my magic around Muggles about seven months ago. In Angel Grove, where I moved when I was a teen, there was an attempt by an evil alien named Astronema to take over…-that's no good. A little intergalactic war…-No, not that way either." Adam shot a sheepish look at Rocky. "Help?"  
  
Rocky shook his head, a faint grin on his face. "Nah, frog-boy, you're doin' fine." His grin widened. "Last time I saw you babbling this much Dulcea had just turned you into a prince."  
  
Adam whistled innocently as Rocky was again pelted by the objects in the room. "No fair picking on Muggles!" he protested.  
  
"Like when you glued my wand to the fan?" Adam asked.  
  
Rocky had the good grace to look sheepish. "Maybe…"  
  
"Okay, maybe this'll be easier if I just show you." Adam closed his eyes, and suddenly all six of them felt like they were dropping, guided only by a single golden-green thread into more and more darkness… 


	8. Black, Green, Silver And Gold

Okay, the only info I have on the first power transfer came from Rovang's A Writer's Guide To The Power Rangers' Universe ( http://www.rovang.org/wg/wgindex.htm ) and I haven't seen the episode, so give me a break if it isn't perfect. The actual ceremony is probably better than what I've written, but this is what I gather happened and was said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dropping, falling into a blacker than midnight abyss, the brilliant green and golden thread the only thing that kept them all safe. Harry could sense the wariness of Hermione to his right, and Ron's curiousness to his left. Further over on his right was the bright lightheartedness of Rocky, balanced by the calm of Professor Dumbledore. All around was the light, echoing presence of Adam, drawing them deeper and deeper.  
  
  
  
Finally they stopped, Harry landing only about a foot away from a tallish boy wearing quite a bit of blue. He stared right through him, and suddenly he had the feeling he couldn't see him. He slowly turned, and suddenly saw Ron appear in front of a black girl wearing yellow, who was in a different small group of three, Hermione appear in front of another girl wearing yellow, looking a lot like Seamus after Adam's lesson, Professor Dumbledore appear in front of a tall young man wearing an abundant amount of white next to Harry, Rocky appear in front of a teenaged model of himself, and Adam behind a younger version of himself, the two older young men next to Ron.  
  
"You have proven yourselves to be trustable individuals, worthy of the powers you have received," a voice boomed somewhere from Harry's left. He whirled around to see a weird sight, even for him: a giant floating head in a tube. Suddenly all sound went silent.  
  
"This is the first power transfer ceremony," Rocky said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. As four of the people who had come with him looked at him, he was examining the girl in pink. He looked up at Adam. "Kim looks better with short hair," he said decisively.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "This is the Command Center. As you can tell, over there are the two younger versions of Rocky and myself along with our friend Aisha Campbell. White is Tommy Oliver, pink is Kimberly Hart, other red is Jason Lee Scott, blue is Billy Cranston, other yellow is Trini Kwan and other black is Zack Taylor. They together were a defence team called the Power Rangers, until Zack, Jason and Trini got a chance to go to Geneva, a peace conference, and they chose us as replacements. I was black, Aisha yellow and Rocky red. Now, all goes well until…" As he trailed off the room disappeared into blackness.  
  
  
  
"Until now," Adam finally finished. They were standing at the sidelines of a boxing ring, the three people inside looking familiar. "That's Rocky, me and Tommy."  
  
Rocky groaned. "You had to bring it to this, didn't you?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "It was going well until now." The invisible party went quiet as Rocky sailed over the ropes of the ring.  
  
Rocky winced. "That looks worse than it was," he assured the others, but still with a grimace on his face.  
  
"After that, Rocky was out of the Rangering business." As they all heard Rocky's name called out, they turned to see a group of kids, younger than Harry, Ron and Hermione, gathered at the top of the stairs. "The kid at the front in blue is called Justin Stewart, and he's going o become the next Blue Ranger after Rocky."  
  
"What happened to the Red powers?" Hermione asked.  
  
Adam smiled at her. "Those powers were destroyed, and we were sent after different powers. I became green, Rocky was blue, Tommy up there got red…" He nodded to the two girls rushing down the stairs. "Katherine Hillard, in pink, got the pink, and Tanya Sloan got the yellow." He motioned to the crowd around Rocky. "Soon after this, we switched to Turbo powers, keeping the colours…until…" The familiar blackness swallowed them.  
  
  
  
"The next transferring powers ceremony." Adam gestured to the four Rangers rising on a platform. "I chose Carlos Valertes, Tommy chose TJ Johnson, Tanya chose Ashley Hammond, and Kat chose Cassie Chan. Justin kept his powers, going on with the newest generation of Rangers until they went into Space with the Turbo powers destroyed. Justin stayed with his dad, while the other Rangers met up with Andros, a Red Space Ranger from a different planet. They got the Astro powers, TJ getting blue and Carlos green. Soon they were joined by Zhane, a friend of Andros's, who was the Silver Astro Ranger Later…" (A.N. Do I have to tell you?)  
  
  
  
"Carlos went through a rough patch…" Adam motioned to in front of them; the dark-haired teen staring at three bumbling idiots (one curiously resembling Neville Longbottom grown up) being chased by a vaguely human green and yellow monster.  
  
After a few tense moments of the teen just looking at his wrist, he yelled out, 'Let's rocket!' and was covered by a black and white uniform. Briefly he and the monster fought, Carlos losing slightly, when a dark figure somersaulted in, kicking away the monster.  
  
"That's me, and in brief, Carlos quit the team and joined it again. Next stop, the Countdown." Harry briefly registered the figure looking up towards them, almost smiling at them, when he was tugged away insistently by the dark blackness.  
  
  
  
"This is all kind of self-explanatory. Rocky and Kim are married, live in one house," Adam told them.  
  
Harry ducked as a kick went over his head. "Nice and violent," he remarked dryly.  
  
The grey and brown…things…that were overrunning the house were simply too many for the three people in the main living room.  
  
The memory version of Adam (A.N. Just to differentiate, the memory version of Adam will now be referred to as M-Adam, as well as the version of Rocky.) suddenly slowed, almost getting kicked in the process. M-Adam shouted at M-Rocky, "Rocko! Cover me!" M-Rocky nodded, practically swimming through the mass of weird looking things, finally managing to get next to M- Adam. M-Adam almost completely stopped, concentrating hard.  
  
"Sebatess!" he roared. The nearby fighting figures stopped as a light purple-blue light swam in a wave around M-Adam. "Hurry Rocky," M-Adam panted, straining in the same position.  
  
M-Rocky grinned as he simply punched and kicked them all into oblivion without them fighting back. "This is too much like fighting with you!" he called to M-Adam.  
  
Suddenly the vision in front of them wavered, looking to Hermione and Harry like a bad TV picture. Adam looked alarmed. "The memory's overloading," he said, a hint of…not quite worry, but not exactly calm…flittering over his face. "Hold on."  
  
Instead of disappearing into plain blackness, a dark green colour swam around them with tendrils of black reaching for them, not even obscuring their view of the memories fighting. Harry could see Rocky struggling over to Adam, like he was in a violent windstorm. Rocky laid a hand on Adam's shoulder, and in what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds, red tendrils attached themselves to the black, making an interesting lightshow, and an intense blue lightening the green into a more aqua shade. Harry watched Professor Dumbledore make his way over and touched the young Physical Defense teacher on the other shoulder, adding an extra lightening of the aqua with a dash of white, before Hermione stumbled over and grabbed a hand, making vibrant pink and blue stripes play follow-the-leader in the mix of colours. Ron lightly pressed a hand to Hermione on the back, which added an appealing purple tint to the overall aqua colour, as well as adding a light yellow touch to most of the streaks flying around. Harry made his way over, indeed feeling as if he were being blown by tornado- force winds, before facing Adam, who had his eyes shut, breathing deeply as if in a meditative state. He laid both hands on both of Adam's shoulders, one of top of Professor Dumbledore's and one on Rocky's. Adam opened his eyes, the black irises somehow reminding Harry of something, before Adam smiled. Harry smiled back, aware that the brilliant silver tone and the zig- zags of gold had appeared seconds after he had joined the group.  
  
"We're going home,' Adam said in a whisper, but it echoed all around them. All the colours joined, becoming the deepest shade of dark brown possible, before changing in a snap of the fingers into midnight black. This time, instead of falling, they drifted upwards, reminding Harry slightly of his dreams of Hagrid and the flying motorbike.  
  
As they disappeared, M-Adam smiled. "Yes, you are going home." 


	9. Doubts

Note: Geez…this isn't really going anywhere. I'm constantly running into roadblocks with this, and I don't even know where this is going. If you want to take over this, just send me a e-mail, telling me your fanfiction.net name so I can check out your writings. I'll send you one back to just confirm it, and we'll settle what to do about the other chapters.

   "Whoa."

   "What a rush."

   "I liked the fireworks, frog-boy."

   "Interesting."

   Adam smiled…the first smile he had actually given towards anyone besides Rocky.

   "Indeed, Adam, that was an educating experience," Professor Dumbledore added. Harry glanced up, seeing the Professor watching Adam with a similar expression he saw whenever the Headmaster watched him.

   "Um, sorry to sound stupid, but what were all those colours at the end?" Ron questioned.

   Rocky grinned slightly. "I could cover this," he said, sparing a glance to Adam. "From what I can see of your personalities, those were the colours you'd be most suited to if you became Rangers. The blue and red of mine was my old colours, as well as Adam's old green and black."

   "What did the colours signify, Professor Park?"

   Hermione. Of course.

   "Let's see…Professor Dumbledore was white. That's technically the leader, and generally is the traditional white warrior. Little if any darkness. Hermione was pink and blue…pink is caring, usually gets kind of overlooked or pushed to the side but is a good conscience for the rest, and blue is usually the scientist."

   Ron snorted slightly, drawing Adam's attention. "Yeesh…um, purple and yellow…we never had any purple, but from what I've studied, purples usually get what they want, any means necessary. Have a tendency to see too much into things; and usually fight with their friends more than their enemies. Yellows are a more masculine form of pink, but are usually quite a bit more mentally relaxed, and get attention because of one outgoing trait. Silvers and golds…" Adam whistled. "Never seen together before. Quite the individual, Harry. Silver is a mystic colour, seen as white touched with darkness. Second most probable to be turned from good to evil, besides black."

   "Encouraging," Harry muttered, thinking of the seemingly never-ending battle going on with He-Who-Can't-Be-Named.

   Adam flashed another rare smile. "Very. Ironically enough, gold is the least likely colour to be converted to darkness." He stared at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably.

   Dumbledore broke the next silence. "Very well. But who is this Scorpina, and what does she want with you?"

   Adam sighed, jumping up to sit on the teacher's table. "She wants me. In a Hermione-wants-Ron kind of way."

   Ron raised an eyebrow. "She wants to slap you?"

   Adam said nothing. Hermione was matching Ron's hair with more and more colour in her cheeks.

   Harry coughed, drawing Ron's attention. He nodded slightly towards Hermione, who was studiously checking her shoes.

   Ron's mouth formed a perfect O.

   "Teachers know these things," Adam said, glancing at Rocky.

   "Ow."

   "Sorry Harry," Seamus said quickly, flying overhead. Harry smiled in acknowledgement, leaning his head back on his laced fingers once again. Right next to the Quidditch pitch was probably not a very good idea with a game going on; the Bludgers didn't know and didn't care whether you were in the game or not.

   "Mind if I join you?" a quiet voice asked. Harry opened his eyes curiously, and saw Rocky standing over him, blocking a little of the sunlight.

   Harry inclined his head to the ground beside him. "Sure."

   Rocky lay down, and they lay in silence for a few minutes, staring at the sky overhead, the occasional person flying overhead on broomstick. 

   "How do you like Adam?" Rocky asked out of the blue.

   Harry started slightly not expecting either a noise or the question. "He's cool."

   "That's not what I asked," Rocky said, the hint of a smile in his voice. "I asked did you like him."

   "Yeah, I suppose."

   Rocky nodded slightly. 

   "Is he…different now, to when you knew him?" Harry questioned.

   Rocky was quiet for a moment. "I think he grew up a little, but too much." At Harry's confused look, he shrugged. "Adam already was an adult when I knew him. He needed to be more immature. I don't know whether who he is now is a good thing or a bad thing."

   Harry nodded. "Sounds a little like Hermione. She takes things a little too seriously for how old we are. That isn't healthy right now."

   "I thought that sounds a bit more like you." Harry glanced over sharply, but Rocky was still staring at the sky.

   "How does he sound like me?"

   Rocky raised an eyebrow. "You're the Boy-That-Lived, Harry. Even I know that. You've faced Voldemort what, five times? And you've won each time."

   "I wouldn't say won."

   "A friend once told me that in combat, there is no such thing as a fair fight. You have the outnumbered and weak, and the majority and strong. You know who wins?" Rocky questioned.

   Harry shrugged.

   "The ones that doubt they will but keep fighting." Rocky glanced over and watched him. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

   "It's alright to doubt things, Harry. The only thing you can't doubt is that there will be good in the end."

   They remained in silence.


End file.
